Castor-type wheels are used on many vehicles such as shopping trolleys, mobile storage units and hospital beds. But these existing vehicles can be difficult to steer because the castor-type wheel is fixed in a vertical position. Furthermore, where a vehicle includes more than one castor-type wheel, it can be difficult to turn all the castor-type wheels in the same direction, making it difficult to steer the vehicle.